La primera de las mil y una noches
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que sucedió entre Sherazat & Onur durante la famosa "noche negra", espero que les guste! M por las normales situaciones que sabemos que ocurrieron esa noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, a pedido de berguzarfanargentina (y también dedicada a ella), les dejo mi versión de la famosa "noche negra", la primer noche de amor (porque fue amor) entre Sehrazat y Onur. M porque aunque todos somos adultos, debo aclararlo.**

**La primera de mil y una noches**

Onur se sintió nervioso y algo incómodo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A él no le importaba lo que sucedía con otras mujeres cuando accedían a estar con él solo para pasar un buen rato. Esta mujer era especial para él, porque todo el maltrato, todo el ímpetu con que se dirigía a ella a veces, escondían una profunda admiración por Sehrazat, ya que si bien no había dudas de que era una hermosa mujer, solía ser tan distante, tan sencilla, que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento.

Lo que más le incomodaba era la respuesta que ella le había dado a esa propuesta. Él había querido probar su integridad aprovechando el pedido del préstamo que ella había hecho y al principio se sintió satisfecho con la forma en que ella había reaccionado, pero luego, cuando ella volvió a su oficina y aceptó, Onur sintió que toda esa admiración que tenía por ella se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Y allí se encontraba ella ahora, frente a él, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Onur entrecerró los suyos observándola mientras pensaba en que trataría de disfrutar de ese momento al máximo, aunque estuviese, paradójicamente desilusionado por eso.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo incómoda, ¿arrepentida?, sin embargo, no hacía ningún movimiento para que las cosas no sucedieran.

Sehrazat sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban cuando él retiró su chal con un poco de intensidad, por lo menos, más de la que ella esperaba. Pero en el fondo, ella estaba acostumbrada a su ímpetu, él era así, había sido así desde el primer momento en que se habían visto…

Quiso decir algo, pero sus sentidos se enfocaron en la suavidad con que luego soltó su cabello, sus ojos eran intensos, y estaban pendientes de sus labios.

Onur levantó una mano y la deslizó sobre su hombro para bajar el tirante de su vestido, sus instintos la hicieron detenerlo, como si realmente tuviera lugar para algún tipo de arrepentimiento, pero eso duró solo un par de segundos, porque ella pensó en su hijo y retiró su mano, dándole espacio para continuar.

Los ojos de él se movieron a su escote mientras el vestido dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y Onur quiso testear con sus labios la suavidad de su piel…

Se inclinó hacia delante sin pensarlo y hundió sus labios allí, en la curva de su cuello. Sehrazat sintió un escalofrío, por un momento creyó que no podría sobreponerse y que saldría huyendo, pero cuando él interrumpió el contacto y besó su hombro, aspirando el aroma de su piel, se sintió más relajada, él le había parecido atractivo e interesante desde el minuto cero, pero de allí a aceptar su propuesta había un enorme abismo…

Onur sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando aspiró el aroma de su piel, eso era algo que no esperaba y se sintió cautivado, se separó mirando sus labios y acomodó su cabello, que se había alborotado por el movimiento.

Miró sus labios, deseaba besarlos desde el primer día, ella los humedeció, incómoda y él la miró a los ojos…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó y se sintió un idiota.

-Sí…- contestó ella y sintió los dedos de él deslizando el cierre lateral de su vestido hacia abajo con suavidad.

-Sehrazat… - le dijo y besó su cuello del otro lado, mientras dejaba caer el vestido.

Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando él se separó para observarla, sus ojos delineando su cuerpo, intensos, avasallantes.

-Eres hermosa…- le dijo sosteniéndola de sus brazos casi a la altura de los hombros- más de lo que me hubiera imaginado…

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- dijo con timidez, pero algo había cambiado, también se sentía deseada.

Onur la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el borde de la cama. Ella se quitó los zapatos, pateándolos suavemente y él saboreó la poca diferencia de estatura, ahora que ella no llevaba tacos.

-¿Puedes…? - le preguntó él y ella asintió en silencio y levantó sus manos temblorosas para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Él volvió a fijar sus ojos en los labios de ella, preguntándose si le permitiría besarla, pero hacerlo de la manera que él quería, sin reparos, para poder sentirla como ansiaba.

Cuando la camisa estaba totalmente abierta, él se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Fue suave, algo insistente por momentos hasta que ella le brindó acceso a su boca.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y sintió que sus manos cobraban vida y se dirigían al torso de él, dibujando figuras casi sin sentido mientras sentía la lengua de él explorándola con una lentitud casi asfixiante…

Las manos de Onur se dirigieron a su espalda y la liberó de su ropa interior en un suave movimiento.

La escuchó suspirar cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto directo y Onur creyó que perdía el sentido cuando sintió los labios de ella en los de él, ahora era Sehrazat quien lo exploraba delicadamente, con una suavidad que era toda de ella.

Ella tenía la mente casi en blanco, solo se enfocaba en tratar de que todo saliera bien, pero tenía que reconocer que, en un punto, la incomodidad que hubiese creído que tendría no existía, y estaba logrando entregarse y sentirse deseada. Se obligó a no pensar en el dinero, ni en el motivo por el que estaba allí...

Lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió sobre su pubis la reacción corporal de él hacia ella, y él tomó su mano y la deslizó hacia abajo en una especie de ruego para que ella lo tocara.

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y lo rozó con sus dedos, tímidamente. Onur interrumpió el beso y la miró con deseo.

-Recuéstate… por favor…- le dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ella asintió y se recostó, esperándolo, sus ojos en los de él.

Onur se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y deslizó los boxers hacia abajo. Sonrió apenas cuando la vio morderse el labio, intentando sin éxito no mirarlo. Era bueno que ella se sintiera atraída por él, sobre todo porque él sentía que moriría si demoraba demasiado en volver a perderse en su aroma.

Se inclinó sobre ella y Sehrazat lo recibió en sus brazos y él volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor intensidad mientras se movía suavemente sobre ella…

Onur se perdió unos instantes en su cuello, tratando de memorizar su aroma, que no solo lo embriagaba, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión…

Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la acarició por sobre su ropa interior. Ella jadeó y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él, para luego recuperarse y acariciarlo suavemente.

Él sintió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir esperando por un momento más propicio y deslizó la única prenda que los separaba hacia abajo.

La miró a los ojos un momento y luego descendió sus labios desde su cuello hacia abajo, acariciando su pecho y escuchando los jadeos suaves que ella hacía como respuesta a sus caricias.

-Por favor…- la escuchó decir cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas- usemos protección…- le dijo y él asintió y buscó en la mesa de noche, en donde había dejado preparado el preservativo.

Ella lo observó respirando con algo de dificultad, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con nadie, de hecho, el último en tocarla había sido su marido Ahmet. Se sentía algo rara, pero no podía decir que estaba tan incómoda como creyó que estaría… incluso, sentía deseo y ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

Onur la acarició con sus labios mientras se sentía, milímetro a milímetro parte de ella… sus ojos cerrados, deleitándose con las sensaciones que esa intimidad lo hacían sentir…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con genuino interés, luego de un momento.

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde que…- dijo y se interrumpió, no hacía falta aclarar más. Él pareció sorprendido en parte, pero también contento, no tenía demasiadas aspiraciones a que las cosas continuaran, pero quería gritar y reclamarla para él.

-Está bien…- le dijo y en un gesto que la enterneció, besó su frente y la miró un momento, sintiendo como ella iba relajándose de a poco.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se adueñó de sus labios, entreteniéndola hasta que sintió que ella acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y allí se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente lista.

Comenzó a moverse con suavidad y ella lo besó mientras trataba de ocultar los suspiros que le causaba cada movimiento de él.

-Sehrazat… Sehrazat…- jadeó e incrementó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos.

La sintió agitarse y luego tensarse. Sus labios se olvidaron un momento de los suyos y se enfocó en sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Ella estaba un poco seria, concentrada en mirarlo y él se detuvo abruptamente, quería que ella le rogara que siguiera adelante, quería sentir su desesperación por él…

Ella no dijo nada, solo se incorporó y lo besó con languidez, haciéndolo olvidar de todo y él reinició sus movimientos, esta vez con mayor ímpetu hasta que la oyó inspirar hondo, suspirar y temblar en sus brazos.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en oleadas de placer… ni remotamente podría haberse imaginado que la experiencia podría resultarle tan placentera, sin embargo, estaba equivocada…

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul profunda de él, que sonrió mientras seguía moviéndose en ella.

Onur la levantó en sus brazos y acomodó sus piernas para quedar arrodillado, sosteniéndola. El ángulo cambió drásticamente y la escuchó jadear nuevamente estimulada.

Sehrazat lo tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo con ímpetu mientras sentía que él se movía y sus manos acariciaban sensualmente su pecho, con tanta experiencia que ella se sintió inhibida por su familiaridad… deseó decirle algo, se sentía completamente enfocada en él y cuando abría la boca para hablar, todavía sin saber qué decir, vio oscurecer sus ojos y reconoció en ellos el máximo placer.

Sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba mientras él la besaba húmedamente, tratando de recuperarse y perdió el sentido en un nuevo clímax que se hizo evidente porque ella no pudo evitar gemir roncamente al sentirlo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, intentando recuperarse, él la miraba con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro. Sus ojos la observaban con devoción y cuando ella creyó que él se desconectaría, él hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y lo sintió aspirar hondo…

-Eres increíble… perfecta…- le confesó cuando finalmente la miró a los ojos.

-Don Onur…- intentó ella y se sintió una tonta, él se desconectó suavemente y desechó el preservativo.

-Dime como haré para olvidarme de tu aroma, de tus ojos… de tu piel...- le dijo y ella pestañeó, no lo entendía.

-Creí que había quedado claro, teníamos un trato…- le dijo ella con fingido orgullo.

-Por supuesto… clarísimo… pero eso no quita que no desee volver a tenerte… durante mil y una noches…- le dijo con mirada sombría.

-Don Onur…

-Onur…

-Onur…- intentó ella y él sonrió- yo no… no puedo…

-La noche aún no termina…- le dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora y se recostó a su lado- ven…- le dijo y la abrazó- descansemos un rato…

Sehrazat se acomodó en los brazos de él y suspiró. Era peligroso todo eso, más peligroso que haber tenido relaciones con él y haberlo disfrutado como lo hizo. Esa intimidad compartida era lo que más miedo y vergüenza le provocaban a ella. Sehrazat no quería dejarse llevar… y necesitaba tanto de cada caricia…

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante y ella soñó con sus ojos.

* * *

Onur se despertó cuando aclaraba y la apretó en sus brazos. No quería que ella se fuera nunca más de su lado, pero eso era imposible por ahora. Y a lo único que podía aspirar en ese instante era a tenerla otra vez para él…

Besó su cuello y la sintió quejarse, la queja era casi infantil y lo enterneció. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero no podía olvidarse que ella estaba allí por el dinero… setenta y cinco millones. Algunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando la recordó aceptando el trato por el dinero…

Aspiró el aroma de su cuello y le habló al oído…

-Sehrazat… quiero sentirte otra vez…

-Mmmm…- dijo solo ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Onur sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y la miró dormir un momento. Un rayo de sol lo trajo a la realidad y supo que si no se apuraba ella se escaparía…

Tiró suavemente de su brazo hasta que ella quedó posicionada boca arriba. Comenzó a besar su piel y se demoró una eternidad en su pecho, tratando de guardar en su memoria el recuerdo…

Sehrazat abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo y suspiró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, inquietos…

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, él la tenía aprisionada y ella sintió que su excitación por él crecía mientras sus labios delineaban su cuerpo con una lentitud indescriptible…

-Onur…- jadeó y apretó los ojos cuando lo sintió estimularla donde ya no necesitaba nada más que sentirlo a él.

-Un rato más…- le dijo él mirándola desde donde se encontraba.

Ella lo miró y pestañeó, tratando de salir de su encanto y asintió.

Él se reunió con ella y se colocó el preservativo con rapidez. Pero esta vez se quedó arrodillado, como la última vez, y la hizo mover a ella para descender sobre él…

Onur no dijo nada, solo la tomó de la cara cuando se sintió cálidamente en ella y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello.

Sehrazat lo besó mientras se entregaba a sus caricias.

Esta vez llegaron juntos al clímax y se abrazaron un momento, sin desconectarse, tratando de calmar la agitación…

-Sehrazat…- comenzó a hablar él.

-No…- dijo ella en un arranque de valentía, no había nada que decir.

-Solo… quería decirte que me hiciste sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía…- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-Don Onur…- le dijo ella, tratando de mirar para otro lado, para no perderse en sus ojos.

-Onur… por favor… Onur…- insistió él.

-Don Onur… tengo que irme… la noche ya pasó… el trato…

-Sí… el trato…- dijo él con tristeza y la dejó ir.

Sehrazat se levantó con algo de timidez y él la observó mientras se vestía. ¿Se había equivocado tanto con ella? ¿Acaso ella no era distinta a las demás, como él había creído?

Hundió su nariz en la almohada y se perdió en su aroma.

La escuchó tomar su cartera, su chal y el bolso de dinero y luego oyó la puerta que se cerraba.

Sehrazat caminó arrastrando los pies por los pasillos del hotel. Había hecho lo necesario, lo correcto, aunque su piel ardiera por las caricias que había recibido de ese hombre, que se había aprovechado de su desesperación (aunque no la conociera). ¿Cómo haría para seguir trabajando junto a él y mirarlo a los ojos sin poder olvidar todo lo que había sentido en esta noche negra? Hacía siglos que nadie la hacía sentir tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo, pero era peligroso enamorarse de él, porque era imposible, sobre todo luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aunque él se enterara de toda su verdad, las cartas estaban echadas...

Se sintió sucia, pero intentó levantar la cabeza y al llegar a la puerta del hotel se subió a un taxi, decidida a olvidar esa noche, a enterrarla en su memoria y sobre todo en su corazón...

Onur sintió una sensación inexplicable de vacío y supo que no había vuelta atrás, se había enamorado de esa mujer porque era distinta a las demás, aunque hubiese demostrado lo contrario. Pensó en cuándo la vería otra vez y en cómo haría para no dejarse vencer por la necesidad de volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Tardó un par de minutos en cobrar el valor para ponerse de pie y observarla por el balcón…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado, espero algún comentario y si hay sugerencias, serán bienvenidas. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el relato de la Noche Negra desde el punto de vista de Sehrazat. Espero que les guste.**

**Sehrazat**

Camino tras él hacia la habitación del hotel y sé que mi vida cambiará para siempre. Ya no seré la misma, pero no por pasar la noche con un hombre, sino por hacerlo a cambio de dinero. Esa será una mancha visible para mí, pero también para él…

Me pregunto por vez número mil si estoy haciendo lo correcto, recuerdo las palabras de don Burham y las lágrimas de su esposa y me doy cuenta de que no tengo salida.

No soy tonta, sé que podría haber dicho la verdad, y que quizá la empresa se habría apiadado de mí, pero no pude hacerlo. Eso sería reconocer que les había mentido y lo que más necesito en este momento es seguir trabajando para poder continuar costeando los gastos de mi hijo. Además del dinero de la operación, claro…

Llegamos hasta la puerta y él se giró para mirarme, como si esperara que yo me arrepintiese de todo y saliera corriendo. Qué desilusión sentí cuando me propuso este trato.

La realidad es que don Onur no se ha portado bien conmigo, pero siempre pensé que, en el fondo, se trataba de interés… es decir, que esa soberbia, esa acritud con que me trataba eran una especie de coraza porque yo le había comenzado a interesar… lamentablemente era mutuo… lamentablemente hasta hoy, porque a partir de mañana, yo seré la prostituta que aceptó acostarse con él su sucio dinero…

Tuve ganas de llorar a los gritos, pero me recompuse y lo seguí a través de la puerta. Él entró, y yo apenas di unos pasos, él se veía confiado, llegó hasta la ventana y giró para mirarme. En sus ojos se veía la misma desilusión por mí que yo tenía por él.

Me ofreció tomar algo, pero me negué, lo único que me faltaba era hacer alguna tontería por haber tomado de más… él, sin embargo, se sirvió uno y me dio la espalda otra vez. Yo seguía parada allí, sin poder moverme, atemorizada, avergonzada, decidida a que todo termine lo antes posible.

-Sí, es una noche negra…- dijo y luego de tomar unos tragos, giró para mirarme. Pero en realidad no lo hizo, y yo tampoco pude hacerlo. Nos quedamos en un silencio interminable que solo duró unos segundos y él me señaló con su cabeza el bolso que había sobre el sillón- ahí está la plata…

Dejé la cartera sobre la mesa y caminé unos pocos pasos en dirección del sillón, no podía levantar la cabeza, no podía mirarlo, me quedé allí esperándolo y él dejó su vaso y se acercó hasta que quedó de pie frente a mí. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirnos incómodos, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas…

Pude ver que él me miraba de cerca, no pude imaginarme lo que estaba pensando, pero sí supe que no era algo bueno. Lo vi levantar la mano y me quitó el chal que llevaba puesto. Su forma me hizo sentir algo incómoda, porque fue intensa, como si intentara, sin éxito, manejar su ansiedad.

Levanté solo un poco la vista y lo vi con sus ojos fijos en mi escote. Me sentí algo sucia, había elegido ese vestido porque sabía que a él le gustaría.

Después soltó mi cabello con suavidad, luego levantó la otra mano y cuando casi me tocaba, con intención de mover hacia abajo el tirante de mi vestido, lo detuve, casi por reflejo, él me miró un momento, dispuesto a hacer lo que yo quisiera y luego lo solté, de alguna manera aprobándolo para que siguiese, la salud de mi hijo era más importante que mi orgullo.

Él deslizó el tirante hacia abajo y no pude hacer nada más que verlo venir cuando hundió sus labios en mi cuello…. Pensé que no podría sobreponerme a eso, pero luego de besarme, él hundió nuevamente sus labios en mi hombro y cerré los ojos cuando una sensación de deseo y una revolución en mi estómago me hicieron poner en alerta.

Acomodó mi cabello cuando se separó. Lo sentía tan tierno y tan poderoso al mismo tiempo que quería gritar. Me pregunté como tendría que reaccionar, porque tampoco era cuestión de hacerle las cosas difíciles… me había comprometido a esto…

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó de la nada y me sorprendió, quise recriminarle que era el peor momento de mi vida, pero no pude.

-Sí…- le contesté como si no hubiese otra respuesta.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y volvió a besar mi cuello mientras dejaba caer el vestido.

Sentí mucha vergüenza cuando él se separó de mí y paseó su vista por mi cuerpo, sus ojos parecían estar mirando a una presa. Era tanta la intensidad de su mirada que me sentí avasallada, pero también muy deseada.

Me sostuvo de ambos brazos, aún mirándome…

-Eres hermosa- me dijo- más de lo que me hubiera imaginado…

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- dije con honestidad, él no tenía por qué hacerme cumplidos, pero sin embargo lo hacía.

Sentí su mano en la mía y él me llevó hacia la cama. Me quité los zapatos allí, pateándolos y él se acercó más.

-¿Puedes? - me dijo y entendí que quería que lo ayudara con su ropa. Sentí que su perfume me intoxicaba, levanté mis manos y desabotoné su camisa mientras él miraba por enésima vez mis labios.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando vi que él se acercaba y de pronto, sus labios estaban en los míos. Lo sentí insistente y suave a la vez. No parecía para nada un beso cargado de deseo sexual sino un beso romántico. Traté de resistirme a la tentación que eso me producía, pero finalmente le permití el acceso a mi boca y las sensaciones fueron increíbles.

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos lo estaban despojando de su camisa y acariciaban su torso, como si no pudiera evitar tocarlo. Quise detenerme, pero él me estimulaba de tal manera con su beso que casi pierdo el control.

Acarició mi espalda y me despojó de mi ropa interior. Me permití un jadeo cuando nuestra piel entró en contacto, él era cálido, su perfume me asfixiaba y sus caricias me estaban torturando.

Cuando quise acordar, era yo quien lo besaba, con timidez, pero queriendo hacerlo, ya no podía disimularlo. De todo lo que había pensado que podría pasar, esto era demasiado bueno.

Traté de no pensar, quería que todo saliera bien y terminara rápido. Tenía que relajarme lo más pronto posible.

Él apretó su pubis contra mí, jadeé con sorpresa al sentir cuán motivado estaba y sentí su mano tomando la mía y deslizando mis dedos para tocarlo. Inspiré hondo y me dejé llevar, rozándolo apenas, entonces él me miró con deseo…

-Recuéstate… por favor…

Hice lo que me pedía y lo miré, imaginando lo que vendría.

Él se desvistió en silencio y no pude evitar observarlo, aunque, por supuesto lo intenté, él sonrió con orgullo al ver como lo miraba y me mordí el labio, sentí que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

Cuando vino a reunirse conmigo, lo recibí en mis brazos, decidida a disfrutar todas esas sensaciones que él provocaba en mí, esto era una transacción de dinero, pero no tenía porqué pasarlo mal, sobre todo cuando había deseo de por medio.

Me besó con mayor intensidad y luego se enfocó en mi cuello, que entendí que se había convertido en una pequeña obsesión para él.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi piel y cuando llegaron a donde aún tenía puesta mi ropa interior, apreté los ojos tratando de controlarme. Cuando me di cuenta, mis uñas se habían hundido en su espalda y traté de relajarme, lo acaricié, de alguna manera disculpándome.

Me miró un momento, deslizó la última prenda de mi ropa interior que quedaba hacia abajo y luego sentí sus labios paseándose por toda mi piel, desde el cuello hasta mi abdomen. Él no dejó ningún lugar por besar y acariciar y sentí que mi deseo se potenciaba, aún cuando trataba de esconderlo o al menos, disimularlo.

-Por favor…- le dije entre jadeos placenteros- usemos protección…

Él comprendió en seguida y se puso el preservativo que tenía preparado. De repente sentí terror. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con nadie, él último en tocarme había sido mi marido hacía ya dos años. Él supo que algo me inquietaba… y fue cuidadoso conmigo mientras lo sentía milímetro a milímetro en mí. Lo miré y sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía una expresión de placidez que me hizo sentir segura.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó con los ojos fijos en mí, preocupado. ¿Acaso se me notó el nerviosismo?

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde que…- le dije, pero me sentí avergonzada. Él sonrió levemente, comprensivo.

-Está bien…- y besó mi frente en un gesto que me sorprendió genuinamente.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a reunirse y él trató de que me relajara, y yo fui haciéndolo de a poco, hasta que en un momento sentí que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sus caricias y acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente y produjo en mí una sensación de sensibilidad y necesidad que ya no recordaba haber sentido y apreté mis labios porque no quería que él notara cuánto me afectaba todo lo que hacía.

-Sehrazat… Sehrazat…- murmuró en mi oído y comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, buscando el placer de ambos.

Fueron unos instantes en donde me abandoné a sus caricias, sus besos y a disfrutar de esa experiencia sin pensar en nada más… cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que el clímax se acercaba, sentí un estremecimiento intenso y deseé rogarle que no se detuviera nunca más…

Sus ojos me trajeron de vuelta cuando abrí los míos. Él se había detenido y estuve a punto de hablar… pero elegí levantar mi cabeza y besarlo lánguidamente para obligarlo a seguir adelante. Resultó, porque a los pocos segundos, él reinició sus movimientos y todo se tornó borroso a mi alrededor, solo podía ver sus ojos. Me escuché suspirar y alcancé el clímax, para luego cerrar los ojos y abandonarme para sentirlo…

Abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome, concentrado en alcanzar su propio clímax. Pero de pronto se levantó y me llevó con él, cambiando el ángulo de la posición al arrodillarse y colocándome sobre él.

Me abracé a su cuello y lo besé con ímpetu mientras sentía que él acariciaba mi pecho exactamente como yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. Sentí miedo de que me conociera tanto, o que adivinara este tipo de cosas. Me enfoqué en su mirada azul y cuando creí que le diría algo, vi en sus ojos que había alcanzado el máximo placer…

Me besó húmedamente, interminablemente y a pesar de que me sentía totalmente satisfecha, experimenté otra vez las oleadas del clímax, pero no pude ocultar mi sensación y gemí roncamente, deleitada…

Cuando pude recuperarme, lo vi observándome, sonriendo con placidez y hundió su nariz en mi cuello, como despedida, al menos eso creí yo…

-Eres increíble, perfecta…- me dijo todavía algo agitado.

-Don Onur…- dije y me sentí una tonta, algo tenía que decir. Él se desconectó de mí y desechó el preservativo, luego se quedó mirándome…

-Dime cómo haré para olvidarme de tu aroma, de tus ojos… de tu piel…- dijo él y me sorprendió.

-Creí que había quedado claro, teníamos un trato…- el pánico se apoderó de mí.

-Por supuesto… clarísimo… pero eso no quita que quiera volver a tenerte… durante mil y una noches…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Don Onur…- intenté explicarle.

-Onur…

-Onur… - dije y él sonrió- yo no… no puedo…

-La noche aún no termina…- me dijo él y se acostó, estirando sus brazos- ven…- dijo y yo instintivamente me recosté en sus brazos- descansemos un poco…

Me sentí tan reconfortada en sus brazos que me dio miedo. Miedo de disfrutar tanto que cuando eso se terminara me quedara vacía, porque ese miedo, era una realidad. No podía pensar en que esa situación continuara, todo estaba perdido.

Perdí la conciencia rodeada de su aroma y soñé con sus ojos…

* * *

Me desperté y observé en el reloj de la mesa de noche que eran las 3:30. Suspiré y me estiré. Él seguía abrazándome, pero no tan apretadamente como cuando nos dormimos.

Lo miré de costado, me sentía avergonzada delante de él. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, no quería pensar en lo que él pensaría de mí. Tanto tiempo construyendo una imagen… y ahora todo eso estaba destruido.

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y luego me quedé dormida…

Volví a mirar la hora a las 4:45, me moví levemente y lo miré dormir. Sus rasgos me hicieron sonreír. De pronto me imaginé su mirada en la mía, su gesto de admiración… como al principio…

Esta noche, él había sido tan delicado, tan distinto a como usualmente yo lo había visto actuar que tenía que reconocer que de todas las fantasías que había tenido con él y había reprimido, él había superado con creces mis expectativas.

Onur se movió un poco en dirección a mí y deslizó una mano acariciando lánguidamente mi pecho. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación. No creí que mis ganas de estar con él se renovaran tan rápido. ¿acaso él estaba despierto y con intenciones de seguir adelante? Después de todo él lo había dicho, la noche aún no termina… y todavía era de noche…

Él continuó acariciándome y giré para mirarlo. Estábamos frente a frente y él tenía los ojos cerrados. Me permití acariciarlo con la mirada y él me acercó a su cuerpo y colocó una pierna sobre mí, atrapándome...

Si me movía un poco él se despertaría y todo comenzaría otra vez, estaba segura de eso, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. No sin quedar expuesta ante él.

Me mordí el labio con impaciencia… apreté mis ojos y rogué tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Quería volver a sentirlo parte de mí, perderme en sus ojos, que sea todo mío, aunque fuera una vez más…

Supongo que me quedé dormida y lo próximo que sentí fue su suave voz en mi oído.

-Sehrazat… quiero sentirte otra vez…- me dijo y sentí que no podía moverme.

-Mmmmm…- solo pude decir y lo abracé.

Comencé a sentir sus besos en mi piel. Sentía que me quemaba, él se dedicó a besar cada milímetro de mí y yo lo dejé hacer, disfrutando en silencio.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, él me miraba con deseo y quise reír a carcajadas.

Continuó besándome y su estimulación me hizo suspirar.

-Onur…- intenté decirle, no quería que él supiera cuánto estaba disfrutando.

-Un rato más…- dijo él y luego de asentir, cerré los ojos rogando que él actuara lo más rápido posible sin tener que pedírselo.

Lo vi moverse y colocarse el preservativo antes de reunirse conmigo. Se quedó arrodillado y yo me levanté para descender sobre él. Cerré los ojos al sentirme suya una vez más y él me tomó de la cara con suavidad y luego enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

Lo besé, me dejé llevar por mi deseo y nos perdimos uno en los ojos del otro, habíamos dejado de lado todo lo que no fuéramos nosotros.

Alcanzamos el éxtasis al mismo tiempo y él besó mi frente mientras ambos nos reponíamos…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y yo quise llorar.

-No…- lo interrumpí, no quería que todo se arruinara.

-Sólo… quería decirte que me hiciste sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía…

-Don Onur…- intenté poner distancia, él no necesitaba decir algo para quedar bien con conmigo.

-Onur… por favor… Onur…- insistió él y quise escaparme.

-Don Onur… tengo que irme… la noche ya terminó… el trato…

-Sí… el trato…- dijo él y noté su desilusión.

Me escapé, eso fue lo que hice. Me levanté despacio y sentí sus ojos en mí mientras me vestía. Se quedó acostado y yo tomé mis cosas, el bolso y me marché.

Mientras caminaba casi arrastrando mis pies por el pasillo del hotel, solo pensaba en que había hecho lo necesario para salvar a mi hijo y que no podía arrepentirme, aunque hubiese perdido la posibilidad de tener algo más que una noche inolvidable con el hombre que más me había conmovido desde la muerte de mi marido.

Me sentí sucia y no quise pensar cómo haría para mirarlo a los ojos.

Me subí a un taxi con rapidez y desaparecí, tenía que olvidar y no sería fácil…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me falta la versión de Onur. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, esta es la parte que les debía, dedicada a las chicas del grupo que la estaban esperando. Espero que sea lo que querían leer.**

**Onur**

No puedo dejar de mirarla. Está de pie frente a mí, íntegramente vestida de negro y casi no puedo controlarme. Ella se ve afectada, y yo estoy desilusionado, creí que ella era distinta. En un punto lo es, sino no hubiese puesto mis ojos en ella. Pero no lo suficientemente distinta como para evitarme la desilusión de saber que quiere lo que todas… mi dinero…

Mientras caminamos hacia la habitación escucho sus pasos resonando a mi lado y me pregunto si esta noche no será la noche negra que ella me dijo que sería. ¿Debería importarme? Por supuesto que si… porque cuando ella se negó, como primera reacción a mi propuesta, por un momento creí que me casaría con ella, que era la mujer de mi vida… y luego, cuando volvió poniendo sus condiciones, todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Nunca creí que ella sería capaz de aceptar, pero aquí estamos.

Entré a la habitación y ella me siguió en silencio, no hemos cruzado palabra desde que nos encontramos en la confitería del lobby.

La observo y siento lástima por ella, seguramente está arrepentida pero la codicia es más fuerte y no huye…

Sentí la necesidad de tomar un trago, le ofrecí uno a ella, pero no aceptó. Me alegré como un tonto por eso, no quería que ella se olvidara de nada de lo que viviremos esta noche por haber estado bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Sí, es una noche negra…- le dije, de alguna manera reconociéndole que tenía razón. Giré para mirarla y dejé el vaso en la mesa, me acerqué un poco y le indiqué donde estaba el bolso con el dinero- ahí está la plata…

Ella se encaminó hacia el bolso, pero se detuvo, no me miraba, yo quería perderme en sus ojos, pero ella no me lo permitió.

Me acerqué a ella despacio. Su perfume suave me intoxicaba, casi no podía esperar a tocarla, pero no dejé que el deseo me sobrepasara.

Levanté la mano y retiré su chal, quería que la tortura de no poder tocarla se terminara pronto. Después de todo ambos estábamos allí por elección.

Mis ojos la acariciaron con intensidad… cada centímetro de piel que se me revelaba me hacía desearla más…

Solté su cabello, quería enredar mis dedos allí, sin embargo, cuando intenté bajar su vestido, ella hizo un movimiento que me puso en alerta… ¿estaba arrepentida? Por un momento creí que moriría si ella se arrepentía, pero por otro sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Ella dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió. Su piel parecía invitar a tocarla, a besarla y no pude evitar inclinarme y besar su cuello. Ella se tensó, tuve la sensación de que todo esto no sería tan placentero, pero su aroma me estimuló tanto que al separar mis labios de su cuello tuve que besar su hombro y quedarme allí un momento, memorizando la suavidad de su piel y su fragancia.

Sus labios me invitaron a probarlos, ella los humedeció y me pregunté si podría dejarme llevar...

-¿Estás bien? - se me ocurrió preguntar, pero me sentí un tonto, si estaba o no bien, no era lo importante.

-Sí...- dijo solo ella, y me quedó claro que seguía incómoda.

Intenté distraerla un poco deslizando el cierre lateral de su vestido hacia abajo.

-Sehrazat…- dije cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, mi ansiedad ganando terreno.

Mis ojos la escanearon con detenimiento. Ella estaba seria, avergonzada, pero no me importó, lo que tenía adelante era digno de observarse.

La tomé de los hombros para obligarla a mirarme.

-Eres hermosa…- le dije con sinceridad- más de lo que hubiera imaginado…

-Yo… no sé que decir- expresó ella y le creí…

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta la cama, ya no podía seguir alargando la espera. Ella se quitó los zapatos y me miró.

-¿Puedes? - le dije y ella asintió, desabotonando mi camisa. Parecía algo nerviosa y yo quería que se relajara.

Sus labios seguían invitándome a probarlos y me aventuré en ellos no bien ella terminó con mi camisa. Al principio ella me dejó hacer, pero luego de insistir un poco, me permitió explorarla.

Y justo cuando creí que el beso se interrumpiría, ella comenzó a acariciar mi torso mientras mi exploración de su boca se profundizaba.

La liberé de su ropa interior y la escuché suspirar cuando su pecho entró en contacto con el mío. Apenas estaba haciéndome a la idea de tenerla pegada a mí cuando mi corazón se aceleró al sentir que era ella quien me besaba, se estaba dejando llevar y me demostraba que no era solo yo quien la deseaba…

Me volví loco con sus besos, ¿acaso tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando en mí?

Sentí un jadeo cuando la rocé con mi erección, y de pronto deseé que me tocara. Tomé su mano y le di a entender que deseaba sentir sus caricias. Ella me tocó con suavidad y comprendí que quizá era demasiado pedir.

-Recuéstate, por favor…- le dije sin poder dejar de mirarla, sentí que nunca tendría suficiente de ella y su belleza.

Ella me hizo caso y me miró mientras me quitaba la ropa. Sus ojos me acariciaron y se mordió el labio, ¿estaba disfrutando de mi pequeño acto? Era agradable saber que ella en un punto también me deseaba.

Sin perder un segundo, me incliné sobre ella y me recibió en sus brazos. La besé sin reprimirme y luego le dediqué un largo rato a su cuello, que se había convertido en un agradable vicio.

No pude pensar más, mis manos acariciaron su piel y cuando llegué a su ropa interior, quise deshacerme de ella lo antes posible. La reacción de Sehrazat fue intensa, pero luego se relajó y acarició mi espalda donde segundos antes había hundido sus uñas.

Me dediqué a besar toda su piel, ahora que no había barreras entre nosotros y ella se mantuvo quieta, suspirando de a ratos, como si quisiese ocultar de alguna forma el placer que sentía.

-Por favor…- me dijo de pronto y sentí miedo- usemos protección…

Por supuesto, no hubiera intentado no usar protección, más allá de la desilusión quería cuidarla, y también cuidarme. Me apuré a colocarme el preservativo y luego la vi preocupada. Ya no podía esperar más y me perdí en sus ojos mientras iba sintiéndola cálidamente, parte de mí. Cerré los ojos con placidez cuando la completé y supe que ella me miraba.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunté para asegurarme.

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde que no…- me dijo y de pronto comprendí que ella no era lo que yo había supuesto, tenía que haber un motivo por el que había hecho esto. Esta conclusión me hizo sonreír.

-Está bien…- dije y besé su frente, realmente quería cuidarla.

La besé otra vez, creí que nunca tendría suficiente de su boca y traté de que ella se relajara. Me moví suavemente, tentándola y finalmente ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, indicándome que estaba lista.

Comencé a moverme despacio, creí que todo terminaría demasiado rápido. Hacía siglos que no me sentía así con una mujer.

-Sehrazat… Sehrazat…- le dije, intentando convencerme de que en este instante ella era toda mía. Me moví como loco, intentando que ambos disfrutáramos al máximo y la sentí estremecerse.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y cuando los abrió me detuve en seco, quería que ella me rogara que siguiera adelante, que reconociera que esta sería una noche inolvidable. Ella solo alzó su cabeza y me besó, con eso alcanzó para darme cuenta de que a ella le pasaba igual que a mí. La sentí entregada totalmente y cuando fijó sus ojos en los míos, me di cuenta de que había llegado al clímax.

Me quedé mirándola, luchando por alcanzar el mío. Entonces quise sorprenderla y me levanté, arrodillándome y llevándola conmigo. El ángulo cambió y me sentí más profundamente en ella.

Sentí que se entregaba totalmente cuando me abrazó y me besó sin reprimirse. Quise gritar de alegría, pero las sensaciones que tenía me lo impidieron. Sin embargo, mis manos sí reaccionaron y acaricié su pecho instintivamente, porque creí que le gustaría.

Quise decirle algo, pero el clímax me lo impidió y me concentré en sus ojos, tratando de guardar este momento en mi memoria.

La besé intensamente, tratando de recuperarme y me sorprendió cuando, luego de gemir roncamente, volvió a estremecerse al alcanzar otra vez el máximo placer. Ya no fingía más, ya era totalmente transparente y me dejaba ver que ella también estaba disfrutando.

Sonreí, estaba feliz, hundí mi nariz en su cuello, me encanta hacerlo.

-Eres increíble, perfecta…- le dije aún agitado.

-Don Onur…- me dijo ella y el momento se rompió, me desconecté y deseché el preservativo.

-Dime cómo haré para olvidarme de tu aroma, de tus ojos, de tu piel…- le dije con sinceridad.

-Creí que había quedado claro, tenemos un trato…- ella intentaba volver a su modo habitual.

-Por supuesto, clarísimo…- le dije para aclarárselo- pero eso no implica que no quiera volver a tenerte… durante mil y una noches…- eso también era verdad.

-Don Onur…- ella se veía contrariada.

-Onur…- no podía creer que acabábamos de pasar un momento inolvidable y ella me trataba tan distante.

-Onur…- me concedió y le sonreí- yo no… no puedo…

-La noche aún no termina…- le dije con la esperanza de poder volver a tenerla otra vez para mí- ven… descansemos un rato…- ella se acercó y la abracé para dormir.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir su respiración contra mi cuello. ¿Después de todo esto era posible seguir adelante? Porque tendría que verla todos los días, estar con ella, trabajar con ella y desearla irremediablemente…

Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos casi enseguida. La sentí durante la noche moviéndose, acomodándose en mis brazos y soñé con ella, todo el tiempo, soñé que sonreía, que me decía que me amaba… que todo esto había sido una pesadilla pero que quería estar conmigo…

* * *

Me desperté y la miré dormir. Volví a pensar que todo eso había sido un error porque ahora no tendría como volver atrás… me arrepentí de la propuesta y de haberla forzado a aceptar… aunque no la hubiese forzado… ella tendría sus motivos para haberlo hecho…

La apreté entre mis brazos y me decidí aprovechar lo que teníamos, aunque sea una última vez. Seguramente las cosas no continuarían.

Me dediqué a besar su cuello, ella se quejó, estaba agotada, y eso me hizo sonreír, parecía una niña. Una niña que había aceptado acostarse conmigo por setenta y cinco millones…

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Sin embargo, me decidí a disfrutarla al máximo.

-Sehrazat… quiero sentirte otra vez...- le dije al oído y la escuché suspirar.

-Mmm…- dijo solamente y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

A pesar del deseo, contemplé la posibilidad de dormir con ella un rato más, pero un rayo de sol me advirtió que no quedaba demasiado tiempo.

La acomodé boca arriba y me dejé llevar por mis ganas de besar toda su piel. Ella se relajó bajo mis caricias, yo no sabía si estaba despierta o aún dormía, pero no estaba incómoda, sino todo lo contrario.

Enfocado en mi tarea de complacerla y complacerme, advertí que ella había abierto los ojos y la miré desde donde estaba, sobre su pecho.

Mi erección la rozó apenas y la escuché suspirar.

-Onur…- me dijo y sentí que me deseaba.

-Un rato más…- le dije y ella asintió, como si hubiese tomado la decisión de aceptar en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y me apuré, no quería arrepentimientos. Me coloqué el preservativo y la esperé arrodillado en la cama. Ella se incorporó y la observé con deseo. Descendió sobre mí y cerró los ojos con placidez. La tomé de la cara e hice otra de las cosas que había querido hacer desde el principio, enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

La besé húmedamente y ambos nos olvidamos del mundo perdidos en los ojos del otro. Ella me besó también, tan dulce, tan intensa por momentos y llegamos juntos al clímax.

La besé en la frente mientras intentábamos reponernos y ella sonrió con algo que me pareció timidez… ¿timidez luego de lo que habíamos sentido hacía segundos?

-Sehrazat…- intenté decirle algo, tenía que hacerle entender que no podríamos olvidarnos de todo sin más.

-No…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Sólo quería decirte que me hiciste sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía…- le dije con sinceridad, quería olvidarme del trato, del dinero y de que ella lo había aceptado.

-Don Onur…- otra vez puso distancia.

-Onur… por favor, Onur…- la corregí.

-Don Onur, tengo que irme, la noche ya terminó… el trato…- hablaba con rapidez, como si hubiese estudiado de memoria lo que tenía que decir.

-Sí, el trato…- dije con tanta desilusión que ella lo entendió.

Ella se levantó y no pude evitar mirarla y admirarla. Se vistió lentamente, como si estuviese agotada y yo no me perdí detalle.

Hundí mi nariz en su almohada buscando su aroma y cerré los ojos. No podía ser que la perdiera…

La escuché tomar sus cosas y el bolso y luego escuché la puerta. Me sentí vacío. Me quedé allí, soñando y recordando la suavidad de su piel, sus ojos en los míos, sus besos, sus suspiros cuando la acariciaba y un momento después tuve el valor suficiente como para ponerme de pie y asomarme al balcón para verla irse en un taxi, apurada, avergonzada… ¿la había perdido para siempre? No, no podía ser… me había enamorado de ella como un tonto, sin haberlo planeado y ahora todo sería más complicado entre nosotros…

Sonreí al saber que volvería a verla pronto, quizá mañana y así me las arreglaría para manejar las cosas y ver cómo recuperar lo irrecuperable… una historia de amor con Sehrazat.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero, como dije, que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en la próxima! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
